You, Me, and Tea
by Capnkh
Summary: Levi is a simple man who enjoys tea. Eren is a simple boy who enjoys making tea. When the two cross paths it's nothing short of complicated. [T for now, may be moved to M for future boyxboy lovin] Slash fic


_Routines make me happy. _The short man thought as he left his house to head to the tea cafe. The cold cut through his thick brown jacket, freezing him down to the bone. The bare portion of his head grew colder the further he walked, the rest of his hair tickling the bare area.

Turning the corner the short man stops, the tea cafe had the doors boarded up and a "Foreclose" sign swayed in the wind above the entrance. A tall boy taking down ads and missing posters from the front of the cafe is the only soul in sight.

"Excuse me." The short man calls.

The boy turns and recognition floods his face. The boy knows this man, he comes in everyday at the same time. No matter what. 4:35pm. The boy served him sometimes, not regularly, but enough to know his name.

"Oh, hello Mr.. Levi!"

Levi was shocked that the young boy knew his name, and slightly embarrassed that he couldn't recall the boys name. He took in the boys appearance. Tall, half a foot taller than Levi, skinny and young. The older man felt wrong for staring to hard at a young boy.

"What's happening to this place?"

The boy looked saddened, "Oh, it's closing down. The owner died and no one is able to take over. It's putting the entire crew out of a job." The kid shared more than necessary.

"Well damn. This is the only place that makes decent tea."

The kids face brightens up, "You really like the tea here?"

Levi gave the kid a look, saying Did I stutter?

"It means a lot that you like my tea sir!"

Levi now understood, the boy was the one making the tea. Not bad. Levi thought. The screeching sound of tires took the two mens attention. A car came racing beside them, soaking Levi in cold, muddy water.

The young boy didn't think Levi could look any angrier.

"What the fuck." Levi spat the he gave the vanishing car the finger. "Screw you asshole!" He was drenched, and shaking.

"Oh no! Here, come inside." The young boy said.

Levi followed, not wanting to stay out in the cold. The cafe looked the same, minus the people who typically occupied a few seats here and there. The only light was that above the bar. The kid went around to the end of the bar where a door was. Levi had never paid any attention to it before, he continued behind the kid.

On the other side of the door as a staircase going up. There weren't many steps, maybe ten. At the top of the stairs there was a small room. It held a twin sized bed, a desk, an open bathroom, and another closed door. Levi figured it was a closet. He was proven right when the boy went and retrieve clothes from it.

"Uh, here Mr.. Levi. These should fit you." Levi took the clothes and grimaced. They were filthy, but the filth of the clothes was less of that on his person. He huffed and began stripping.

"Oh uh, I'll just uh." The boy muttered as he turned around.

Levi smirked at the boy behind his back. He slipped off his boots and placed them neatly on the floor. Sliding his dark jeans off and folding them, along with his boxers, a button down shirt, and a jacket. The boy had given him pants and a t-shirt. It irked Levi to go commando, but he slipped on the clothes regardless. The pants were too long and too big and the shirt was baggy.

"You can turn around kid." Levi said.

The boy did as he was told. "Do you want some tea Mr.. Levi?" The boy asked.

Levi nodded and they went back down to the cafe. He took a seat at the bar as the kid made his tea.

"Thanks."

"No problem Mr.. Levi." The boy said smiling. Levi noted that the kid did that a lot.

"You can call me Levi." Levi grabbed his tea cup by the rim and sipped the hot liquid. It was heavenly.

"So, you live here?" Levi asked making small talk. He hated small talk.

"Yes sir, my mother owned the cafe before she died." The boys face saddened, but still looked cheerful in comparison to Levis. Levi nodded in acknowledgement. He finished his tea and got up to leave.

"Wash my clothes and I'll be back here tomorrow to retrieve them kid." Levi said as he got up to leave. Before Levi was completely out the door he called back.

"What's your name kid?"

The boy smiled, "It's Eren sir. Eren Jaeger."

Levi left, repeating the kids name in his head, Eren Jaeger.


End file.
